1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display element that uses a liquid crystal material for displaying signs such as characters or marks or the like, to a display device, an observation device, and a camera that use this liquid crystal display element, and to a method for manufacturing such a liquid crystal display element.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art, a display device that performs display by using a polymer network liquid crystal is per se known (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2001-125086). With such a prior art device, display with a transparent electrode that is closed in a ring shape without any breaks is made possible, by disposing an insulating layer in which a through hole is formed between the transparent electrode and a lead wire, and by electrically connecting together the transparent electrode and the lead wire via this through hole.